


Important Business

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Series: Adaar's Adoration - DAI Ficlets [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homecoming, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: Herah just got home, thank the Maker.





	Important Business

“Inquisitor, welcome - oh!”

Herah dropped her gear and swept into the war room, her eyes not straying from Josie’s perfect face. Long strides took her around the massive table and her hands fit easily at Josie’s waist, picking her up and crushing her to her chest. She spun briefly, joyfully, complete once more. Their lips fit easily together even after such a long absence; it never ceased to be a wonder, how well they came together.  

Josephine wrapped her arms around Herah’s neck, a muffled laugh caught between their lips.  _“Tesoro mio,”_ she murmured. “Let me down, please?”

“But I missed you,” Herah whined.

“And I you, but perhaps we can say our hellos somewhere not in front of your other advisors?”

Herah snorted and set her back down, but not before wrangling another kiss, bending down to capture Josie’s lips once more. Josephine smiled and leaned upward on her toes, her hands playing with Herah’s braids.

After too short a moment Herah broke away with a sigh and let her go, though she loosely lay her arm over Josephine’s shoulders. A playful grin broke over her face as she met the eyes of her other advisors.

“Ah, hi. I’d say I’m sorry about that but… I’m not. At all.”

Leliana chuckled, hiding her smile behind her hand. “Welcome back, Inquisitor,” she said with a grin. “I am pleased to see you in one piece.”

Cullen, in contrast, had blushed up to his ears. He busied himself with the figures on the war table map. “Welcome home, Inquisitor,” Cullen said, studiously rearranging the small metal and wood icons. He stood and rubbed at his neck, his blush abating slowly.

Herah grinned, bumping her hip against Josie’s side. “I’m going to have to steal our lovely ambassador away, friends. Again, I’d say I’m sorry, but I’d be a liar.”

Leliana laughed in earnest as Herah swept Josie off her feet and stole away from the war room, the sound following them into the hallway.

“I missed you,” Josie said again, her fingers running through the messy braids of Herah’s hair.

“And I intend to show you how much I missed you, in delighted detail.” A guard in front of the lower door to her tower snapped to attention as they approached, and she was just about to speak before Josie beat her to it.

“Do not, under pain of the most tedious of paperwork, allow anyone into this tower until tomorrow morning.”

“Afternoon!”

“Until tomorrow afternoon,” Josie amended.

The guard blanched and gave a salute before opening the door, shutting it quickly behind them.

Herah carried Josie up the stairs with a laugh, the first of many of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [ocean-in-my-rebel-soul!](https://ocean-in-my-rebel-soul.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> Comments and concrit always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
